


Sweet Nothings

by Plz_Kill_Meh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Kill_Meh/pseuds/Plz_Kill_Meh
Summary: You had come back home from Empire City. Your family decided tonhave a family reunion that you had to come to. After coming home from a long day, you find Spinel, somehow in your house. You dont know why, but she won't leave. Not that you cared, you enjoyed the company. That was until things became.... Heated between you.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

How'd she get into my house? When did she get into my house? You had recently gotten home from a family reunion up in Empire City. It was dark outside and you couldn't wait to get into your house and into your warm bed. But you couldn't understand how she got into your house. 

Spinel laid on your couch, seemingly sleeping. You weren't particularly friends with Spinel, nor enemies. You were well acquainted to be able to speak to her, though, you never saw her without Steven. She was always glued to his side whenever she and him were hanging out in Funland or at one of the restaurants. All you could do is stare at her. Her chest rising and falling. If she wasn't sleeping, she sure is good at acting like she is. 

You knew you locked your front and back door. All your windows were locked always. You weren't sure what you should do. Do I wake her? Or do I just leave her? Should I call Steven? You were a mess in your head, that you didn't realize she had opened her eyes. 

"Are ya just gonna stare at me orrrrrr…?" Her voice cuts you out of thoughts. You make contact with her. Her magenta orbs locked with hers. Her eyes half lidded, as if she was bored. 

"S-sorry, i- what are you doing here?" You ask, seemingly go straight to the point. Spinel adjusts herself on your couch, bring an arm behind her head. 

"Laying on your couch, what else?" She said, the sarcasm leaking off her lips. Your felt your eye twitch. 

"No, what are you doing in my house?" You say, rewording your question. "Why aren't you clinging to that Steven Universe guy or something?" Spinels eyes slightly borrow, which made you confused and a bit frightened. 

"None of your business," she spits out, looking away and closing her eyes again. You glare this timeI

"It is so my business! You broke into my house!" 

"No i didn't,"

"Yes you did! I had my doors locked before I left!"

"Mmm no, the front door was unlocked," Spinel said, as if it was obvious. This made you stop for a second. I didn't lock my door!? But I thought I did! "Don't you need to sleep at this hour?" Spinel said, breaking you out of your thoughts a second time. 

"Y-yes, but-" 

"Go do that. It was peaceful when you weren't here…" Spinel said, getting comfortable on your couch and closing her eyes, showing she was done talking. You scoff as you take your bag and go upstairs. 

What's her problem!? You think to yourself. She never acted like this when you had talked to her. She was always so full of jokes and giddiness. She always had a happy look to her face. Now she was being a little asshole. 

You shake away the thought as you place your bag on your dresser, kicking off your shoes. You jumped onto your bed, not bothering to change clothes. 

You'll deal with her tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

You're startled awake. The sound of a glass falling and breaking on the ground has you bolting out of your bed. You rush downstairs, before stepping into something sharp. You yelp in pain and fall back into the stairs. Your back hits a step and you groan in pain.

You grab your foot, squinting in the dark to see what you stepped in. Seeing that it was a small fragment of a mirror sticking into your foot. You try to pull it out, but stop from the pain shooting through your foot and legs. 

"God damn it," you say to yourself, forgetting that Spinel was also in your house. You hear a sound like a squeaky toy. You look up to see Spinel. Despite the dark, her eyes glowed slightly. Her Magenta eyes locked onto your e/c'd ones. After a moment she knelt down in front of you. 

She grabs your foot and sees the glass piece sticking out. She didn't hesitate to pull it out. You hiss in pain and lull your leg back away from her, but she held on and got the piece out. You fept the warm liquid of blood trickle from the open wound. 

"What are you doing up?" She asks as she picks up tye broken glass, that you soon figure out was your mirror that your mother got you. 

"What the fuck did you do!" You say, not bothering to answer her question. You get up, not stepping on your injured foot. 

"Picking up glass..?" She says, breifly looking up at you. You glare down at her. 

"Why the fuck is there glass on the floor!?" You say, demanding an answer oit of her. 

"It fell…. Off the wall…" she says, finishing picking up the glass. 

"And how did it fall?" You say, raising a brow, even though you doubt she could see it. 

"I was looking around and bumped into the mirror, and it fell," she walks away, you hop down the two steps and try your best to walk after her. 

"What, cant you gems see in the dark or something?" You say, watching her throw the shards away. 

"Yes, but we dont exactly have eyes in the back of our heads," she says, wiping her gloved hands, before closing the trash can and looking at you. You roll your eyes. "What? Not allowed to check your place?" She asked, raising a brow. You grumble under your breath. 

"No, you're allowed to. Just… Don't break my shit," you say, walking to the bathroom. You turn the light on and go to the cabinet. You grab some bandages and sit on your toilet, giving care to the wound. 

You weren't sure how long you slept, but you felt tired. You felt your foot thrumb with dull pain. You reluctantly got up, making sure not to step on your wounded foot and went downstairs. You didn't Spinel. Did she leave? Hopefully she left … You go to your kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing some eggs.

You sit onto your couch, with your plate of (however you eat your eggs). You turn on the TV, leaving it in the current channel it was on. A show you started to watch came one. (Choice of show[that isnt Steven Universe lol]). You watch it S you eat silently. You then hear a door open and the sound of squeaking toys can be heard. You look to your right to see your basement door open and Spinel in the doorway. 

She looks at you. You look back at her. It felt like hours you two stared, before she looked away and closed the basement door. 

"Why were you in the basement?" You ask, a mouth full of eggs. She didn't answer and just walked away. 

What was her problem?!

**Author's Note:**

> This will ahve multiple chapters  
> I'll fix it tomorrow though.


End file.
